The offspring of substance-abusers are "at-risk" for abnormalities and deviation in development. The deleterious influence of parental substance abuse may show itself at any point in pre- or post-natal development. The literature has recorded problems at birth and an often troubled post-natal course characterized by restlessness, irritability, and hyperactivity. This longitudinal research project is directed toward describing precisely the extent and nature of physical and behavioral problems among the neonates of drug- and alcohol-abusing parents. Six groups of 20 infants will be studied, the progeny of: a) drug-abusing mothers; b) drug-abusing fathers; c) alcohol-abusing mothers; d) alcohol-abusing fathers; e) drug- and alcohol-abusing mothers; and f) a control group in which neither parent has a history of substance abuse. A battery of measures administered to parents during and after the pregnancy, and to the infant, will help explicate the multiple etiology of the infant's difficulties (e.g., genetic, toxicological, disturbed parent-infant interaction), a subject of current unclarity and controversy. The infant battery includes assessment of neurological and neurophysiological functions (Brazelton Assessment Scale, measures of EMG and sucking behavior), biochemical analyses (DBH and CPK), hyperactivity and physical anomalies, general and cognitive development (Bayley Infant Scales and Hunt-Uzgiris Scales of Psychological Development), visual attention, mother-infant interaction, temperament, and clinical evaluations. Both parents will provide extensive data on the extent of their substance abuse, measures of their own hyperactivity, and detailed familial and personal histories. Analysis of the data will include Multidimensional Scalogram Analysis. Families will be continuously followed for two years. This project will help further scientific understanding of the etiology and effects of parental substance abuse on their offspring while providing new methods of early assessment, identification, and treatment that have both applicable clinical and theoretical significance.